


Bedtime Stories

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>klutzy_girl's prompt:  <br/>Sam is giving his and Dean's daughter a bath when Dean comes home from hunting and watches them from the doorway. When they're in bed that night, Sam has a surprise for his brother - He's pregnant again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: past mpreg!Sam, SCHMOOP  
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am just using them for fun

Dean ached.  He hadn’t meant to be away from Sam and Julie for so long, but some things just don’t stay dead and Dean had to make sure there wouldn’t be another case of the supernatural in his town in the foreseeable future.

If Sam hated that Dean still hunted, he didn’t voice the fact.  And because he didn’t voice _anything_ , Dean knew Sam probably didn’t _love_ the idea.  Still, he was Sam, and he knew Dean better than anyone.  He knew that if he asked Dean to stop, it wouldn’t work.  Dean had to make that decision for himself.

And he practically did.  He was _practically_ done hunting.  He only did it occasionally, and when he had down time from his real, adult, big boy, contributing part of humanity job.

But right now, he ached.  He’d been knocked around a little too much for his liking and as he walked in the door to the house he shared with Sam and their daughter, he had never been so happy to be home.

“Sam?”

“In here.”  Sam’s voice drifted down the stairs from the hall bathroom.

Taking the steps with a slow creak at each one, Dean shucked off his jacket, wincing at the soreness in his shoulder.  He draped the jacket over the top banister railing and made his way towards the sound of giggling and splashing.  Poking his head in the door, he saw Sam sitting on the edge of the tub, clothing dark with splotches of water and Julie splashing happily in the tub.  “Hey guys.”

“Daddy!”  Julie squealed and smacked her hands palm down into the water, splashing it out of the tub.

“Hey.”  Sam looked up at Dean and pushed a damp tendril of hair out of his face.

Dean took a step into the bathroom and thumped Julie’s nose before splashing a handful of water at his daughter, setting her off on another peel of laughter.  “Hi chickadee.”

Julie splashed back, succeeding in getting Dean’s shirt front wet.  She held up one of her bath toys triumphantly.  “Daddy!  The sharky eats the fishies.  Yumm nom nom!”  Julie pantomimed her cartoonish toy shark munching down on the little floating goldfish sprinkled through the bathwater.

“Be careful munchkin or I am going to eat you.”  Dean grabbed Julie's arm and leaned down to take a mock bite.”

“No, Daddy! No!  You’re not a sharky!”  Julie pulled away and giggles.

“Oh, that’s right.  How could I forget.”  Dean smiled broadly before pulling away and sitting on the toilet lid beside Sam.  “How you doing Sammy?”

“You look like crap.”  Sam sighed and rubbed a thumb along a bruise on Dean’s cheek.  “And you almost missed bath time.”

Dean narrowed one eye at Sam and sighed.

“I’m not mad Dean, I’m just saying…”  Sam shrugged.  “I don’t like not knowing if you are going to come home hurt…like right now.”

“Yeah, Sammy, I know.”  Dean brushed away Sam’s concerned hand with a gentle swipe of his forearm.  He didn’t feel like having this conversation.  Mostly, because Sam was right and Dean was starting to know that Sam was right

Dropping the subject, Sam’s mood switched.  “Julie wants you to read her a story tonight.”

“Yeah, why don’t you dry her off before she becomes a raisin and I’ll clean up and change?  Hmm?”  Dean scratched at the back of his neck and looked at Sam with a lowered gaze.

“Perfect.  Come on Julie!  Let’s get ready for story time.”  Sam smiled at Dean before hoisting his nudist of a daughter out of the tub and wrapped her in an oversized towel.

Julie laughed as Sam toweled off her hair, coming free from the towel looking like an electrocution victim.  She caught eye of the pajamas stacked on the floor and pouted.  “Papa, I want princess ‘jamas.”

“Princess pajamas are dirty baby.”

“Then I want monster truck ‘jamas.”  Julie pouted and clutched her hands to her chest.

Sam laughed and pulled her into his arms.  “Okay baby.  They are in your room.”

Dean watched Sam interact with their daughter and a slow smirk came to his face.  He ducked out of the way for Sam to pass and went towards their bedroom.  In minutes he stripped down and tossed his clothing in the hamper.  He’d showered quickly, not giving enough time for the water to sooth his muscles but enough to leave him clean.

Finally, dressed in clean soft lounge clothing, Dean padded into Julie’s room.

His daughter was snuggled in bed, big fluffy teddy bear in her arms and book on her lap.  Sam ruffled her hair and kissed her cheek.

“Good night baby.  Sweet dreams.”

“Good night papa.”  Julie smiled, eyes sleepy but still holding onto wakefulness.

Sam touched Dean’s shoulder as he passed by, pausing to smile softly.  “I’ll be in bed.”

Dean’s eyebrows quirked up with interest.  “Yeah?”

Shaking his head with a laugh, Sam left Dean to Julie’s devices.

“So chickadee, what are we reading?”  Dean climbed onto the tiny bed, tucking Julie into the crook of his arm.  “Stella Luna?”

Julie nodded, drying curls bouncing.  “Mmm hmm.  She’s a bat.  I like bats.”

Dean kissed her head and cracked open the book.  Three pages in and Julie was out cold, slumped against his chest and snuggling closer in her dreams.

In a maneuver that had become routine, Dean carefully pulled out from under her and lay her down on the pillow, tucking her blanket up to her chest.  “Night Julie.”

Moving quietly, he turned her nightlight on and flicked her room light off.

Like he did every night, he checked Julie’s room for any sign of something strange and made sure her room was still locked down from any type of baddie that would dare to set foot in his and Sam’s baby’s room.

Satisfied, he finally made his way to where his body couldn’t wait to be, his room.

Sam was buried under the blanket, a heap of 6’4” Winchester smack in the middle of the bed.

“Sammy, you okay?”  Dean looked at their alarm clock.  It was 8:35, way too early for Sam to call it a night.  He rounded the bed and slipped under the covers, making sure to face Sam.

“Yeah, I’m okay.  I’m just feeling kinda tired.”

Dean ran a hand across Sam’s forehead and pushed back his hair.  His brother didn’t seem warm, but he did look exhausted.

“It’s okay.  I’m kinda tired too.”  Dean stretched and yawned lazily before switching off the nightstand lamp and tugging Sam closer.  They lay in silence for a moment before Dean let out a hushed sentence.  “I missed you two today.  And then when I came home and saw you and Julie in the bathroom…It just reaffirmed that fact.  You’re so good with her Sammy.”

Sam smiled against Dean’s neck.  “She’s pretty cute.  And you are not so bad yourself.”

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely, which is good, ‘cause…”  Sam paused and took a deep breath.  He grabbed Dean’s hand coasted it down his torso until Dean’s palm rested flat on Sam’s belly.  “I’m pregnant again.”

“What?”  Dean’s eyes shot open.

Sam pressed Dean’s hand more firmly.  “We’re going to have another baby.”

Dean lay there in silence for a moment, his hand twitching with excitement against Sam’s belly.  His brother's stomach was still flat and firm but there was a hint of softness to it.  The revelation solidified a decision that had been building in his mind for the past few weeks

“Dean?  Say something.”  Sam tensed and tried to pull away but Dean pulled him close again.

“Sammy, I’m never going to be late for bath time again.”  And that was all Dean had to say, because Sam smiled, tension gone, and slotted one leg between Dean’s.   That was all the confirmation Dean needed to know that Sam understood every single meaning behind those words.


End file.
